Death in Tokyo
by Xymena Falling
Summary: Detective sergeant Taniyama Mai's life has just taken a rather complicated turn. Not only is the murder rate rising, but the new detective inspector is the irritating, insensitive, enigmatic, handsome Oliver Davis, who she might just be falling for...
1. Oliver Davis

Death in Tokyo

Oliver Davis

"Honey? I'm home." A young woman called as she closed her front door with a quiet slam, dropping her handbag on the small table by the door. "Aoki?" She called again, in case he hadn't heard her. She sighed, taking off her coat and hanging it up and kicking off her shoes, before entering the living area, half expecting her to find her boyfriend fast asleep on the sofa, maybe even with the TV still on. You could never tell with Aoki, she thought. He was hardly the most active person on the planet-

She froze, horror, disgust and shock plastered onto her features. Her mouth hung open.

Then she screamed.

* * *

><p>Mai slung her coat over the back of the chair and sat down, turning on the monitor.<p>

"Hey Mai, have you heard? You know that English detective they're bringing in?" Yasuhara looked up.

"Has he arrived?" Mai immediately looked up.

"He should be coming in this morning. He arrived late last night, so presumably he'll come in for the afternoon. Must be pretty jetlagged."

"Yeah. What do you think England's like?"

"Never been." Yasuhara shrugged. Mai typed in the password and got up to get a coffee.

"You want anything?"

"Tea please."

She made her way through the office, and down the corridor to what was essentially a small cupboard that had been kitted out with a dishwasher, kettle and microwave. She searched the tiny room for two clean mugs while the water boiled.

Five minutes later she pushed open the office door with her hip, carefully walking with the cups. She turned to walk into the office, only to collide with something soft, spilling one tea and one coffee down said soft thing. She looked up into the face of a serious, tall, black haired man.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry, I didn't see you…" She said horrified. The man looked at his ruined shirt and he sighed. Mai glanced around, the whole office was looking at her (she hit the floor, she hit the floor XD). The man pushed past her out the office.

"And you are…?"

Mai froze. She looked around. A young man, maybe a couple of years older than her, was leaning over the desk. _The_ desk. The desk of the detective in charge.

No way… He couldn't be, could he? He was what, 25? Mai felt her cheeks go hot. He was handsome too, with these deep, bright blue eyes.

"Taniyama Mai."

"So that leaves… Takigawa Houshou and Matsuzaki Ayako." He murmured to himself, studying a sheet.

"Oh, they're always late. Takigawa-san lives ages away and Ayako's… just Ayako." Mai said helpfully. The man ignored her. Mai blushed, turned on her heel and marched to her desk. _Fine, just blank me… How rude._

"What's left of my tea…" Yasuhara looked at the half empty mug. Mai gritted her teeth. "So, that's him. I'm surprised he came in to be honest. Davis Oliver."

"It wasn't my fault." Mai grumbled. "I honestly didn't see him."

"Yeah well. That was Lin Koujo. Apparently he's some sort of research assistant. So… what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Davis-san."

"I don't know yet, I don't know him."

"Yeah, but you must have first impressions…"

"I don't judge people by their looks, Yasu." She frowned slightly.

"He's going to have just about every girl in this department running after him, y'know."

"Hmm." Mai's brain back-tracked. "Isn't he English?"

"Yes. Davis Oliver is a pretty English name."

"He doesn't have an accent." Mai observed. "Not even a trace. Speaks Japanese as fluently as one of us."

"Maybe that's partly the reason why he came."

"Maybe." She took another sip from her mug.

The door opened, and Ayako barged in, making her way to her desk.

"There was this simply _awful_ woman on the bus-" She started to complain, but was interrupted by a calm voice.

"Matsuzaki Ayako?"

"Yes?" She turned, to see Oliver giving her a cool, hard glare.

"Why are you…" He paused as he looked at his watch. "2 hours and 23 minutes late?" He asked.

"Uhh…" She hesitated. "I missed my stop on the bus." She said quickly.

"And that made you almost two and a half hours late?"

"My bus doesn't go very regularly. Er… are you… are you the new detective inspector?" She asked in a very small voice.

He gave her a calculating look. "Yes. In future, refrain from coming in late."

"Uh. Okay." Ayako asked, feeling rather like an isolated rabbit caught in the headlights.

When he moved away she squeaked and turned to Mai.

"Wow, he's a looker! Mai, are you going to… you know?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't…" Mai shook her head. Ayako gave up and ruffled her hair.

"Never mind." She smiled innocently. Yasuhara snickered behind his hand, then leaned closer.

"She means, try to get with him." He said, bluntly.

"Ooohh." Mai said in final understanding. Then she blushed and shook her head. "No!"

"Oh well. He seems to be pretty grumpy. I was only _slightly_ late…" Ayako grumbled.

"Two and a half hours? That's _slightly_?"

"Is Houshou in?" Ayako checked her nails and swiftly changed the subject.

"Not yet."

"Oh."

"Why, bored already?" Yasuhara flashed a grin.

"Well, it's not like anything's happened. I mean, there was that burglary, but that just turned out to be his daughter who'd left her house key at home when he was on a business trip, and he came back to find a boarded up window…"

"Davis-san came…"

"Yeah, but he hasn't done anything yet."

"Could you stop chatting and get on with your work?" A serious voice said behind them. Mai and Ayako jumped. Oliver Davis was standing behind them, his arms folded and one eyebrow raised. And he was glaring. Politely, but still.

"Uh… We don't actually have anything to do…" Mai said quietly.

"There's always work to do. And in that case you can go get me a tea."

"Yes, sir…" Mai said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ayako actually came in one time.<p>

"Maybe he's just tired." Mai whispered to Yasuhara, referring to Oliver.

"If he was tired he wouldn't have come in the day after he arrived."

"But it's not normal to be so grumpy."

"He's always working. That's why he's grumpy. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Mai whispered, aghast at the very idea.

"Yeah. After all, he is a new face here. Maybe he just needs to, you know, get used to it."

"Oh. Okay…" Mai sighed and got up. She crossed the room and stopped at his desk. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"Um, er… We were wondering, why did you join the police force?"

"Because it is needed."

"But… there must have been cases you couldn't solve, right?"

"No."

"Amazing. Smart _and_ handsome." Mai muttered as she turned on her heel and walked away from the desk.

"You think I'm handsome?" Oliver suddenly asked, looking up again.

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Mai huffed, not bothering to turn around.

Yasuhara chuckled. "And he's got super hearing too." He whispered when Mai sat down.

"That was a waste of time."

"Maybe we should invite him to drinks after work."

"You actually think he'd accept? In the day he's been here, I've never ever seen him smile _once_. Let alone accept an invitation to drinks."

"True."

"And what's with his bloomin' attitude? It's all, worship me, worship me. Oh, look, I'm so amazing, I can solve any problem you stick in front of my handsome face!"

"Mai calm down," Yasuhara chuckled.

"I think he's a narcissist." Mai said decisively, sticking her nose in the air.

"A narcissist?"

"Naru the narcissist!" Mai exclaimed.

"Mai…"

"Narcissistic Naru." Mai tried to look serious, but a giggle gave her away. "I'm going to call him that from now on."

"Not to his face, I hope."

"Do I look like I want to die early?"

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai froze. Maybe he'd heard them? "Yes sir?" She looked up.

"Tea."

"Oh. My. God. If he asks for tea one more time…" She threatened no-one in particular. Then she sighed and went to the kitchenette, made a mug of tea and came back.

The office was eerily silent except for one voice. Mai froze. Oliver was on the phone, everyone else was watching him intently.

"Yes, I'll be right there." He sighed and hung up, getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Taniyama-san, grab your jacket."

"But your tea…!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh." Mai said bitterly, dumping it on his desk anyway and then going back to her desk to get her coat.

* * *

><p>"Could you tell us what happened?" Mai asked sweetly of a young, sobbing woman.<p>

"I- I- I came home-"

"From where?" Oliver demanded. Mai sent him a furious glare.

"It was a night out, you know, know, with my friends… An- and, and, I came home this morning – I'd stayed at a friend's – and- and – Oh, god!" Her sobbing increased tenfold. Mai rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, but you need to tell us." Mai comforted.

"Aoki – Aoki – he was lying on the floor, and, there was all this blood- and his eyes- they, they were open-" The rest of her speech became incomprehensible due to more tears. Mai hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." She said, letting the woman create a wet patch on her shoulder. Oliver stopped himself rolling his eyes. He'd never found enough patience to deal with distraught people. A police woman came with a blanket and wrapped the woman up in it, leaving Mai free. She wound her way to Oliver's side.

"So she comes home and finds her boyfriend dead." Mai clarified. "And there's a window broken."

"I know that. I'm not blind."

"Noll!" A voice from behind them exclaimed. Mai turned and heard Oliver swear quietly in English.

A woman, dressed in a white body suit with a mask pulled down, was approaching them.

"Hello Madoka." Oliver said icily.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Mai asked, looking between them.

"Unfortunately." Oliver said.

"Of course. I trained in England." Madoka beamed. Then her face contorted into pity. "Luella told me about-"

"I know."

"Oh." She looked away for a second, then riveted her attention on Mai. "Mai, I haven't seen you in an age!"

"We haven't had a murder case in ages."

"True, true."

"Can we skip the chitchat and cut to the analysis?"

"Oliver, all work and no play. Seriously, a girl's gotta have her fun." Madoka said reprovingly. Mai smothered a giggle. Even though this was her second day of knowing Oliver Davis, she could tell he would hate that kind of reaction.

"Ok, since you're giving me the glare of impending doom, we're talking male, late twenties. Killed by a blunt instrument to the back of the head, single blow. Death would have been pretty instantaneous."

"Could it have been done by a burglar if he found him in the flat?"

"I guess so. I don't see no reason why not."

"Time of death?"

"Late yesterday evening. Maybe between 9 and 2 the next morning."

Oliver nodded and walked away. "Thanks!" Mai said quickly and hurried after him.

"Don't worry Mai, I'm used to him!" Madoka called after them.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Yeah. Death in Tokyo is finally up and running. I've had an idea, as is often the case, brewing and developing for quite a while now. <strong>

**And I know that this is probably all culture wise, but just go along with, it okay?**

**Anyhow. Please review, and let us know what you think! Especially if you like it so far :P**

**I may have to change the name at some point 'cos my sister keeps singing 'Left my heart in Tokoy' by... er... someone whenever I mention 'Death in Tokyo'. Which is, will not lie, preety damn annoying.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, and my sister does not,** **own Ghost Hunt or its characters in any way.**

**I just like bashing them up.**


	2. Irritation

Irritation

Oliver Davis was causing quite a sensation. The whole building seemed to want to check out this new, insanely young but presumably insanely good inspector. Some immediately (mostly men) decided that he was an arrogant insert-word-here and the only reason he got to be inspector was something to do with his parents… It's rumoured they're MI5 or high up in the MET, don't you know? Where others (mostly female) decided that when anybody was that good looking it was understandable they were arrogant, but seeing as he was annoyed with their attention he must be gay (this line of logic was taken by the younger, more vain women). While the older officers felt it was understandable he was annoyed with the attention. But they also all agreed he was too arrogant by half.

Mai was also having problems. She never thought that having so many friends would be a bother…

"So what's he like?" Keiko asked, staring at Mai intently.

"Annoying. He keeps on asking me to get tea. That's why I'm always in the kitchen."

"If you get tired, I could take make the tea for you…"

"Seriously Keiko, he's not that amazing…" Mai's other friend, Michiru, rolled her eyes. Keiko looked disdainfully in her direction before turning her attention back to Mai.

"I need to get back to office. He'll get annoyed with me." Mai pulled a face, grabbed the mug and quickly tried to make her escape. Keiko followed her down the corridor, Michiru following Keiko with despair plastered across her features.

Mai strolled into the office, and put the tea down on the desk. She started to stomp of to her desk when a cold voice stopped her.

"Mai, surely it doesn't take 23 minutes to make a cup of tea." He didn't look up from the page he was reading.

Mai's glare increased.

"It wasn't my fault! People keep on cornering me."

"Do something about it then." He turned the page. Mai hovered there for a moment.

He'd also dropped honorifics with her. It was insulting, in a way, mostly because he probably assumed that just because she thought he was handsome she'd be okay with him dropping honorifics.

(In reality, it was because he knew Mai's nickname for him and this was his comeback).

"Do you want something?"

She hesitated further. Her teeth clenched.

"Are you actually going to try to solve out who did it?"

"I'm thinking. Has Yasuhara-san come back yet?"

"Nope. Care to tell us your thoughts?"

She really shouldn't be so sarcastic with him, seeing as he was a higher rank and they barely knew each other, but he was so annoying that the words just seemed to slip out before she could stop them. He had no manners anyhow – he never ever said thank you! – so technically, he was only getting a taste of his own medicine.

At this rate, she'd get fired and then she'd have no income and she'd end up on the streets…

"I'd rather wait until Yasuhara-san comes back."

She sighed and turned to look towards the white board.

There was a picture in the middle, of the deceased. One Sasaki Aoki. Head smashed in. Not pretty.

Neat arrows went to other bits of writing and photos. Found by Fukuda Noa (girlfriend) at 10am when she was coming home from a night out (alibi checked – valid). One object missing – a small statue. One window broken (from inside – broken glass was outside). No signs of forced entry. Friends and family have alibis.

She stood in front of it, observing everything.

"What do you think Mai-san?" Thickly accented Japanese asked. Mai turned and saw that John Brown had joined her. They knew each other vaguely – he was the baby-faced Australian with the amusing accent.

"If you ask me… it was some kind of bad burglary."

John nodded. "I see. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"What do you think of Na- Davis-san?"

"I haven't really talked to him."

"Oh. What do you think?"

"About what?"

She gestured to the whiteboard. "I'm siding with you."

"Burglar gets in. Takes statue. Runs into Sasaki-san. Panics. Whacks him over the head with the statue and in his haste breaks the window."

"And, pray tell, why would you break a window in haste?" A cold voice interrupted from behind. Mai didn't look to know who it was. Only Oliver talked like that.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe when he ran into Sasaki-san he ran and Sasaki-san threw something, which broke the window."

"What would he throw?"

"I don't know! It's called an idea, you know it's what you build on to get to the truth…"

Oliver stood still for several moments, regarding the board coolly before turning away.

"Mai, come. We're going back to the house."

"Yes sir." She gritted her teeth. It was like he never listened to her.

* * *

><p>"So… what are we doing here?" Mai asked.<p>

"What do you think we're doing?"

"Looking."

"Good. You're not as dumb as you look."

She glared at his back. He was going to drive her absolutely nuts one day, provided one of them didn't quit or get transferred beforehand. He was actually the most irritating person she'd ever met. And that wasn't even an exaggeration. She'd rather be stuck with a drunk Yasuhara than with him. And that was saying something.

He made his way over to the broken window. She followed. True enough, there were multiple shards of glass on the ground.

"What are we looking for?"

"Evidence of something being thrown."

After twenty minutes of searching, she sighed. "There's nothing."

"So nothing was thrown."

"Well unless it was a rock, there's plenty of those about." She sighed, despair creeping into her voice.

They entered the house. Mai couldn't contain a shudder as she saw the dark stain on the carpet. Oliver's face was poker straight.

"Where's the girlfriend staying?"

"With her parents."

Oliver nodded once. Then frowned, moving forwards to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"I wonder…"

He started searching cupboards.

"What are you looking for?"

He said nothing.

"Well, you know, feel free to tell me so I can help you…"

He repeated himself.

"Or to not be rude…"

"Mai, if you're not going to say anything constructive then could you refrain from talking." It wasn't a question, not really. It was a command, disguised as a question. She was so surprised she actually did as he said, staring at him with wide eyes.

She meekly followed him around the room. But then he smirked. And she exploded.

"That was so rude! Maybe I would have had something constructive to say if you'd told me what you're doing, so I could give my opinion or help. But of course, my opinions are clearly far too low compared to the _great_ Davis Oliver's opinions. Obviously someone as intelligent as him would never stoop to ask for help from the pathetic and stupid Taniyama Mai. Ever since you've arrived you've been arrogant and self-centred. And you never say please or thank you." She glared at him, her eyes starting to become shiny.

There was a silence while Mai fumed and Oliver regarded her steadily.

"If you must know, I'm looking for signs of Sasaki-san having company."

Mai bridled at the 'if you must know', but nodded and started looking. Oliver watched her for a moment and then joined her. They worked in a stiff silence.

"Na- Sir…" She gestured to the inside of the dish washer.

"Yes?" He noted how she almost used 'Naru'. He wondered how long before she let it slip out and he could reprimand her for that…

"The dish washer's clean, but there's a couple of dirty glasses here…"

Oliver strode over. He pulled one out and examined it. He sniffed. "Alcohol." He held it out for her, and she obediently took it, her gloves making a horrible squeaky sound on the glass. She sniffed gingerly.

"Do you think it's important? I mean, they could have had a drink and then not noticed the dish washer was clean."

"I don't know."

There was a lengthy pause.

Then, "There was a glass in the living room."

They went back to the living room. There _was_ a wine glass. Oliver picked it up and sniffed it as well.

"Alcohol."

"So…"

"There may have been someone else. And they put away one dirty glass in the clean washing machine and left the other glass out."

"They could be old."

"Unlikely. Would _you_ leave a wine glass in the living room for a day or two?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly. It has to be from the night in which Sasaki-san died."

"It could be nothing. He could have had some wine earlier in the evening, then forgot about his glass and got another one."

"True."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get finger prints from it…"

"Or from the one in the dishwasher."

* * *

><p>Mai hung her coat on her chair and gratefully unwrapped her lunch. It had been ages since she had had breakfast. But before she could take a bite a voice interrupted.<p>

"So Mai, where did you go? Somewhere romantic? A restaurant?" Yasuhara leant over the desk. Mai frowned at him.

"The murder scene."

"And then afterwards you went for a stroll under the sakura trees…"Takigawa sighed in a lovestruck manner.

"No, a candlelit… er, lunch." Yasuhara teased. "Or maybe he took you to a nice hotel…"

"Or the murder scene." Mai growled.

"It must be so nice to be young and in love." Takigawa patted her head.

"Just how old do you think you are?" Mai flicked his hand.

"I would not expect one so young to understand how ancient I am."

"What? 30?"

"I'm thinking more like 100, look at those wrinkles." Ayako joined in.

"No, no, he's clearly 487." Yasuhara said with his pokerface.

"Says you, I'm seeing grey in your hair, and all that make up doesn't hide your age." Takigawa threw back at Ayako.

"I think you'll find I don't use that much make up, I just have naturally youthful skin."

"Youthful… For someone who's my grandma's age."

THWACK.

"OW!"

Mai fled from her chair as the raging red head attacked Takigawa. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Oliver rubbed his temples. The office was far too noisy, instead of filled with the sound of people studiously working as it should be in an ideal world. He could never understand why most people didn't have his work ethic. He was starting to get a headache, and that annoyed him more than anything.

"Mai tea." He barked across the room. He saw her freeze, staring at him for a moment before her brain kicked in. She quickly fled from the room.

"This is an office not a crèche." A cold, irritated voice rang out through the office. Ayako and Takigawa froze. "I'm sure you have work to do."

Mai came back, gingerly holding a mug of tea. The deposited it on the desk and hastily went back to her own, taking the silence in the office as a bad sign. She was barely in her seat before Yasuhara beckoned her over, holding out his phone.

"Oh facebook it, facebook it please." Mai pleadingly whispered, trying desperately not to giggle. She glanced quickly at Naru, but he wasn't looking. Yasuhara grinned.

"Of course…" He grinned in a way that made Mai think that many unfortunate people had ended up on Yasuhara's facebook photo album.

"Mai, Yasuhara-san, you are here to work not socialise." Naru interrupted. Mai sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

><p><strong>So, part 2 is here! :woot:<strong>

**Mai and Noll have only known each other for3 days and they're already getting on each other's nerves...XD**

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback^^**

**Please review!**


End file.
